Samsara
Samsara is a character serving as secondary antagonist in the 2015 remake of Point Break. She is part of the group of extreme athletes that want to complete the eight ordeals of Onno Osaki. Point Break 2015 Early life Samsara lost her parents in a avalange when she was nine years old. After this Onno Osaki took care of her. She learned about his philosophy and his quest to fulfill the Osaki 8 to save the planet. After he got killed by a whaling ship she became quite convinced about his philosophy. She joined extreme sports athletes: Bodhi, Roach, Chowder and Grommet and supported them in their more radical ways of fulfilling the Osaki Eight. Life of Water Samsara joined the group to France on the boat of Pascal Al Fariq their sponsor. She surfed some of the enormous waves at the coast and watched as Johny Utah nearly drowned, but got saved by Bodhi who was forced to leave the wave and leave the ordeal incomplete in order to save Utah. At the party later that night she and Utah talked. She mentioned how the Ocean always had a way of making people seem small. The two of them spend some time deep water swimming and then went back to the boat. Life of Ice She accompanied the group as they performed the ordeal: life of Ice. As Chowder got killed Samsara was at the party afterwards and talked to Utah. She told him about the philosophy he had taught her and that he was not interested in partying but more in giving back to the planet. She and Utah ended up making love and spending the night together. Bank Heist After Utah had turned on Bodhi and his team they were out of money as Al Fariq his accounts got frozen. She joined the group as they planned to take down an Italian bank to get money. During the robbery the group ended up in a firefight against Utah and the local cops. During the firefight she managed to flee on her motorcycle but got chased by Utah who believed her to be Bodhi. Utah shot her motorcycle but the managed to escape the mountain. As Utah followed her she tried to shoot him. Utah returned fire and killed her instantly. As he removed her helmet he realized it was her and not Bodhi. Personality Samsara is kind hearted and warm towards others. She was deeply convinced about the philosophy of Onno Osaki but believed that instead of a symbol action would have more effect. She had a deep love of the ocean and outdoor lifestyle, aiming to love in the moment and enjoy life to the fullest. While with Utah she developed a bond with him and even spend the night with him. Behind her gentle appearance there was a dark side to her personality as she was able to break laws and even kill innocents in order to complete the eight ordeals and send a message to the world that the planet should be protected, she was even trying to kill Utah to achieve this goal. She, Bodhi and the others believed they were fighting for a cause worth risking their own lives and other lives for as well. Abilities Samsara is a highly trained athlete in great physical condition. She excells at surfing as well as rock climbing. She is an avid swimmer and was able to keep her breath for long periods of time while moving under water. Samsara is skilled at operating motorcycles and handling firearms. Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Vigilante Category:Affably Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Fighters